J0urnal 0f an Assassin
by Caecus Discord
Summary: Recovered pages of a Journal. He's gonna want this back. Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why I felt compelled to write this, but haikus have come easy since the first couple chapters of LMS so...**

 _J0urnal 0f an Assassin_

 _i_

 _Purp0se_

 _0_

 _Why am I still here?_

 _The next challenge calls t0 me._

 _I hear it at night,_

 _0_

 _A distant whisper_

 _Drawing me away fr0m here._

 _Back int0 the stars._

 _0_

 _My challenge, my prey._

 _A small blip 0n the radar_

 _0f the universe._

 _0_

 _Unsatisfying._

 _I wish f0r s0mething bigger._

 _F0r my heart t0 race._

 _0_

 _I've lived f0r s0 l0ng._

 _And I'll live even l0nger._

 _With n0 end in sight._

 _0_

 _In this waking dream,_

 _Challenge is all that is left._

 _The drug 0f my ch0ice._

 _0_

 _The black and white mix._

 _Human squabbles s0 petty._

 _I'm n0t 0ne 0f them._

 _0_

 _I am a machine._

 _A weap0n with 0ne purp0se._

 _0ne I did n0t ch00se._

 _0_

 _N0t killing. 0h n0._

 _S0 weak, begging f0r their lives._

 _D0wn with0ut a fight._

 _0_

 _Fr0m my perspective,_

 _Their lives are vines t0 be cleared._

 _C0ver f0r my prey._

 _0_

 _I kn0w it's 0ut there._

 _It's the ultimate challenge._

 _Hundreds 0f years spent,_

 _0_

 _Even m0re t0 be._

 _It can hide, and it can run._

 _But 'till death claims me,_

 _0_

 _I will f0ll0w it._

 _My destiny cann0t hide._

 _If I have t0 kill,_

 _0_

 _My hand will be still,_

 _My destiny t0 be f0und,_

 _My g0al t0 be reached._

 _0_

 _The hunt begins n0w,_

 _Things are truly in m0ti0n._

 _But hey,_

 _What's the rush?_

 _0_

 **To be more clear, I thought it would be interesting to write little poem-things like this, about different subjects or themes, following Zer0's thoughts. This was really fun to write, so let me know what you think.**

 **Also, ignore the little dividers. They are to keep the site from jamming all of the haikus together.**

 **I need a computer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_J0urnal 0f an Assassin_

 _ii_

 _Hum4n_

 _0_

 _A waste 0f talent._

 _They're str0ng. N0 d0ubt ab0ut it._

 _But they're n0t like me._

 _0_

 _They lack ambiti0n._

 _They seek riches and p0wer._

 _Pathetic m0tive._

 _0_

 _They are s0 naive._

 _They d0 n0t have an end g0al._

 _They live, and they die._

 _0_

 _They think life's a game._

 _They live. They pr0gress. They quit._

 _Why are we al0ne?_

 _0_

 _Their gifts are wasted._

 _They are b0rn with0ut purp0se._

 _What d0es that make them?_

 _0_

 _They can d0 great things._

 _H0w can they settle f0r less?_

 _What is the n0rmal?_

 _0_

 _I'll elab0rate._

 _Which is the defective race?_

 _Are they black 0n white?_

 _0_

 _0r we white 0n black?_

 _Is the w0rld meant t0 be dull?_

 _Purp0se a mistake?_

 _0_

 _I'll ask 0ne later._

 _I'm curi0us t0 her th0ughts._

 _I'm indecisive._

 _0_

 _I am n0w unsure._

 _Is it right t0 questi0n this?_

 _There was n0 handb00k._

 _0_

 _I need a pamphlet._

 _Is there a right answer th0ugh?_

 _N0. Pr0bably n0t._


	3. Chapter 3

_J0urnal 0f an Assassin_

 _iii_

 _Abn0rmal_

 _0_

 _The chase had ended,_

 _And B0ssan0va was weak._

 _I d0n't die easy._

 _0_

 _My sw0rd was bl00died._

 _It's blade stained with fading life._

 _Hn. It smelled 0f Skag._

 _0_

 _And yet, all the same,_

 _The one with the weird pants-tie,_

 _Killed it in one bl0w._

 _0_

 _Rather impressive._

 _I've g0ne thr0ugh his files. Name's Rhys._

 _Ex Hyperi0n._

 _0_

 _Like the C0mmand0,_

 _He has g0ne r0uge. Curi0us._

 _What dr0ve him away?_

 _0_

 _He had wealth. P0wer._

 _Everything a human wants._

 _C0uld he be different?_

 _0_

 _C0uld he be like us?_

 _M0xxi called me back... H0me? N0._

 _Didn't talk t0 him._

 _0_

 _I d0 intend t0._

 _I'm g0ing t0 find him, f0r_

 _I must kn0w the truth._

 _0_

 _Is he one 0f us?_

 _The answer is 0bvi0us._

 _He l00ks n0t like me._

 _0_

 _He l00ks n0t like us._

 _C0uld he have been enlightened?_

 _Is his visi0n wide?_

 _0_

 _I d0 n0t yet kn0w._

 _Requires investigati0n._

 _N0t the 0ther one._

 _0_

 _I see em0ti0n._

 _Turm0il beneath the surface._

 _Just a f0ll0wer._

 _0_

 _Yet he t00 ev0lves._

 _Kept a small slip 0f paper._

 _Pathetic attempt_

 _0_

 _Unfinished j0urnal._

 _It was 0nly a few lines._

 _The thrill 0f c0mbat._

 _0_

 _He seems t0 like it._

 _He will never be like him._

 _Him never like me._

 _0_

 _Him never like us._

 _0h well. N0ne 0f it matters._

 _I'm thinking t00 much._

 _0_

 _Must be getting b0red._

 _I miss the girl with the sw0rd._

 _What t0 kill t0day?_

 _0_

 _Dawn breaks, entry ends._

 _My blade sings f0r bandit bl00d,_

 _It w0n't be denied._

 _0_

 _Humans are humans._

 _I am 0verthinking this._

 _A line between us._


	4. Chapter 4

_J0urnal 0f an Assassin_

 _iv_

 _UN4MUSED_

 _0_

 _I d0n't understand._

 _What is this thing kn0wn as fun?_

 _It's different_

 _0_

 _Fr0m my definiti0n._

 _There's rides, and c0tt0n candy._

 _They say it is 'g00d'._

 _0_

 _C0uld y0u be m0re vague?_

 _It tastes g00d? It's her0ic?_

 _Pr0bably f0rmer._

 _0_

 _I will kn0w later._

 _I have st0len a sample,_

 _F0r a later date._

 _0_

 _S0mewhere m0re... Private._

 _The rides are unamusing,_

 _The screaming is l0ud._

 _0_

 _Attempted mugging._

 _He had picked the wr0ng target._

 _He had picked me. F00l._

 _0_

 _He has passed away._

 _B0dy never t0 be f0und._

 _H0w unf0rtunate._

 _0_

 _My c0mpani0ns were..._

 _Different here. N0t the same._

 _They put up an act._

 _0_

 _Well. F0r the m0st part._

 _The Siren was n0t acting._

 _Enthralled by the games._

 _0_

 _Neither was Axt0n._

 _He seemed t0 enj0y himself._

 _Hn. D0 I kn0w them?_

 _0_

 _Are they true killers?_

 _I d0 n0t kn0w anym0re._

 _But I sl0wly see._

 _0_

 _They deserved better._

 _By human standards, I guess._

 _They'd be c0nsidered..._

 _0_

 _G00d pe0ple, I think._

 _Drawn int0 this w0rld by chance,_

 _An unlikely team._

 _0_

 _I can see it, n0w._

 _The 0ther side 0f this w0rld._

 _I d0n't accept it._

 _0_

 _N0t yet. But maybe._

 _Maybe one day I will learn._

 _0r I'll change it all._

0

 **Hey second reviewer. I have removed your post due to the lack of constructive criticism and feedback. Seriously. "This sucks shit" is not cool, nor original.**

 **You could have hurt my feelings, but you did not, due to your lack of wit.**

 **That is all.**


	5. Chapter 5

_J0urnal 0f An Assassin_

 _v_

 _Natur3_

 _0_

 _He fell silently._

 _His b0dy thumped t0 the gr0und,_

 _And then his head next._

 _0_

 _I've never felt guilt_

 _When they're t00 weak t0 fight back._

 _N0 satisfacti0n._

 _0_

 _N0 pity. Envy._

 _They all fall apart, bef0re_

 _I take them apart._

 _0_

 _This was different._

 _I felt her presence. Heard her_

 _Tiny beating heart._

 _0_

 _She was watching me._

 _Shed n0 tears, and made n0 s0unds._

 _Simply perplexed._

 _0_

 _Had t0 be... Five. Ish._

 _A single eye visible,_

 _Th0ugh the d00r's thin crack._

 _0_

 _She was much t00 y0ung_

 _T0 smell the bl00d, feel the pain._

 _0nly watch the sh0w._

 _0_

 _I w0uld have killed her._

 _Bef0re I c0uld raise my blade,_

 _She uttered one w0rd._

 _0_

"Daddy?" _She called 0ut._

 _I fr0ze as she came cl0ser,_

 _Unc0mprehending._

 _0_

 _She tugged 0n his sleeve,_

 _N0t n0ticing his... Ailment._

 _She began t0 cry._

 _0_

 _I sh0uld have killed her._

 _A better assassin w0uld._

 _Maybe 0ne w0uldn't._

 _0_

 _And yet I c0uldn't._

 _I left them with0ut a s0und._

 _Berating myself._

 _0_

 _That night still haunts me._

 _I w0n't let myself f0rget._

 _I'll never f0rget._

 _0_

 _Inside, I paint. Paint._

 _Paint. Paint. Paint. Paint. Paint. Paint. Paint._

 _0ver and 0ver._

 _0_

 _I paint my nature._

 _I paint a m0ral grey bliss._

 _Fr0m a small pallet._

 _0_

 _This is my nature._

 _A w0rld 0f black, white, and red._

 _This is wh0 I am_


	6. Finale

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emJ0urnal 0f An Assassin/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emThe ride is silent./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emThree faces staring at me,/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emWeary 0f my blade./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emThey're familiar./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emA f0rg0tten mem0ry./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emH0w did I f0rget?/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emThey were n0t like me,/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emBut I came t0 respect them./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emTheir skills in c0mbat./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emAt any m0ment,/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emI expect t0 be attacked./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emBut it d0es n0t c0me./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emWhat is that saying?/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emA trip d0wn mem0ry lane?/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emIt was l0ng ag0./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emBut it passed s0 quick./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emG0ne in the blink 0f an eye./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emThey were many things./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emAllies, mini0ns, and…/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emChange. They changed me. N0t a l0t,/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0nly a little./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emBut it was en0ugh./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emThe Siren, the C0mmand0,/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emAnd the Gunzerker./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emBut were they my friends?/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emI'm still n0t sure ab0ut that./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emAs far as I kn0w,/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emI d0 n0t have friends,/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emAnd I will never have friends./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emAnd still these faces,/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emBring s0mething different./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emC0l0r in the sea 0f grey./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emUnwelc0me feelings./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emThis is my future,/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emIt's my past and my present./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emInevitable./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emI can't change their fates./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emI can d0 the next best thing./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emI can remember./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"em0/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"emEnd?/em/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongThis was insanely fun to write, but I felt this chapter was the best way to end it. I'll leave it for you to interpret what it means, but It's been fun. Hell, maybe I'll make another one one day./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongAdios./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strong-Caecus Discord/strong/p 


End file.
